H2O Meninas Sereias, Quarta Temporada
by Nicolas Sergio
Summary: Essa é a historia de como eu queria que fosse a Quarta Temporada, inclui duas sereias e novos poderes, espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**1-O retorno de Emma**

Tudo começa com Cleo, Bella e Drica nadando, elas estão sorrindo em direção a Mako, chegando lá, Drica começa se gabar por ser a primeira, todas estão conversando quando alguém chega da entrada por terra gritando:

-Meninas vocês estão ai?

A primeiro momento as meninas se assutam e submergem, então elas percebem que é Nanda, e voltam a Superfície:

-Emma você voltou!-Disse Drica animada

-O quê vocês acharam eu só fiquei viajando por seis meses!

As meninas começam a conversar e Cleo e Drica explicam para Bella quem é Nanda e para Nanda quem é Bella, depois disso as meninas vão nadar menos Bella, pois ela fica um pouco chateada por não ser mais o centro das atenções, era noite de lua cheia e todas elas foram comemorar no Rikki's, elas estavam muito animadas, relembrando e contando o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que estavam separadas, então elas notam uma garota no Rikki´s falando ao celular:

-Sim, mãe eu estou bem, não se preucupe, eu não vou para Mako sozinha, Mia vai comigo- Dizia a garota.

A menina desligou o telefone e uma garota veio puxando ela "Vamos Kelly anda logo", as meninas sabiam que não podiam deixar que ela chegassem a piscina da lua e chamaram Bella, as meninas foram até a piscina para que as récem chegadas não descobrissem a piscina, mais já era tarde ao chegarem lá as meninas estavam de boca aberta olhando a água borbulhando e a Lua no topo do Cone, as 6 garotas se olharam, as meninas pareciam inpressionadas com as sereias e pularam na água assim como fez Charlotte, a lua passou e toda a euforia acabou, então as meninas já deixaram bem claro o que aconteceria na manhã seguinte, depois disso as sereias voltaram cada um para sua casa, mais e Mia e Kelly ficaram em mako sorrindo e se olhando imaginando o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, e assim acabou esse episódio!


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Novos Poderes**

Na manhã seguinte não foi apenas Kelly e Mia que ganharam novos poderes, Cleo ao acordar percebeu que seu urso de pelúcia favorito não estava em seu quarto, olhando pela janela cleo viu que seu ursinho estava na árvore, ou seja Kim tinha aprontado de novo, Cleo decidiu não brigar, ela estendeu a mão para provocar um corrente de ar, para que o urso pudesse cair, mais em vez disso começou a cair água da árvore. Enquanto isso Nanda tomava café da manhã, estava muito quente e ela queria se refrescar, no caso fazendo o ar gelar um pouco, mais envez disso o ar virou neblina, Drica por sua vez, estava no Rikki´s esperando Cleo, Bella, Nanda, Mia e Kelly, ela foi mudar o canal da Tv mais ao aproximar a mão do controle ele foi atraido para a mão dele e pequenas ondas de eletricidade se formaram entre a mão dela e o controle, já Bella estava em casa tranquilamente cuidando das plantas quando notou que conforme sua mão se mechia as plantas repetiam o movimento. Minutos depois todas estavam no Rikki´s uma contando para a outra dos novos poderes, Kelly e Mia se animaram muito, então todas foram para a casa de Mia testar os novos poderes, as meninas pegaram um copo d'água, uma planta e um metal, a primeira a testar foi Cleo na planta, ela se consentrou e tirou uma bolha d'água da planta, assim ela viu que conseguia retirar água de lugares que a contiam.

Nanda tentou congelar o copo d'água mais em vez disso começou a sair neblina do copo, Nanda ficou preucupada já que Cleo conseguia controlar os poderes tranquilamente e ela não.

Drica aproximou a mão do metal, e conseguiu controlar ele, assim ela viu que podia controlar os metais e aparelhos elêtronicos, mais conseguia controlar os outros perfeitamente.

Bella, aproximou a mão da planta fazendo ela crescer e assim percebeu que tinha o poder de controlar as plantas, mais ainda sim conseguia usar seus outros poderes normalmente.

Mia que já havia ganhado a Cauda aproximou a mão da água, e fez ela levantar, se concentrou um pouco mais e viu que podia congelar ela, assim elas perceberam que ela congelava e controlava a água.

Kelly estava anciosa e aproximou sua mão da água também, ela fez a água se mover e conseguiu ferver ela:

-É incrivel, parece que os poderes se dividiram entre as duas.-Disse Rikki.

-Então é isso, são a piscina concede três poderes, isso significa que cada uma de nós recebemos um, é por isso que Charlotte tinha os três.- Concluiu Cleo.

Todas se olharam e sorriram, menos Nanda que virou de costas e fez ar de preucupção pois seus poderes de gelo não estavam funcionando.


End file.
